


Lullaby

by orphan_account



Series: Babysitter!AU [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo asks Thorin about a lullaby he sings to the boys and snuggles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff for a fill. (As a side note: this takes place on the night after Chapter 13 on 'Madness').

The boys had been worn out from running about all day, causing trouble, so when Thorin tucked Fili into bed, Bilbo settling Kili down, they were in desperate need of sleep, but unwilling to admit it.

“Will you stay with us for a while, Uncle Thorin?” Fili asked. Kili didn’t need to open his mouth, the tight clutch he had on Bilbo’s shirtsleeves said enough.

Bilbo gave a sigh and waved an arm at Thorin, settling in beside Kili and winding an arm around the little boy’s body.

So Thorin sat in bed next to Fili, flicking off the lights and sitting in darkness, humming a song to them until their eyes slowly fluttered closed and their snores began to fill the air.

“What is that?” Bilbo queried as the little boys slept.

“It’s a lullaby my grandfather used to sing to me about the war. About the fire and how the people of his village had to flee their homes when S.M.A.U.G attacked.”

“S.M.A.U.G?”

“It was an army battalion during the war. Sent in to destroy everything they could get their hands on. A lot of people died. The _Narag_ , my grandfather always called it. It translates into ‘the Dark’. It was a black time, for everyone.”

“Did he fight?”

“Oh, yes: killed a lot of people, too. The war made him bitter and angry at the world. He always said we were all too soft, too naive and trusting and oblivious to the bad things that were happening around us.”

“Mm,” he murmured now, closing his eyes and smiling softly. “Not the sort of thing I’d want to be singing about to my children.”

“No?”

“So much blood and death- I certainly wouldn’t want to shelter them, but that seems a little too bloody to be a lullaby.”

“What would you sing to your children about then?”

“Rolling green hills, good food, maybe an adventure or two,” Thorin chuckled, and he heard Fili’s bed creak as he got to his feet. Bilbo stayed where he was; not wanting to move and wake Kili, even though he was very obviously dead to the world. “I’m feeling rather sleepy myself just thinking about it, actually.”

“Come on,” he felt Thorin’s arm wrap around him and ease him to his feet, “why don’t you stay here tonight?”

“Are you making a move on me, Thorin Durin?”

“Of course not, I am a complete gentleman. Only, it’s too late for you to walk home and I’m afraid I’m too tired myself to drive you home.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes and let Thorin lead him out of the boy’s room and towards his own. “I suppose it would be easier if I just slept here tonight...” the thought of a bed being so close was nice, and Bilbo imagined crawling under the covers and getting some well-deserved sleep.

“Exactly.”

“Alright, but if you start any non-allergy-related hanky-panky then I’ll be kicking you onto the floor.”

“Point made, though not without a little bit of disappointment on my part.”

“Good,” he slid his shoes and jacket off, leaving them on the floor and climbed onto the bed now. “Are you sure the both of us can fit on here now?” Bilbo frowned. “I mean, I’m fine, but this doesn’t seem to be very accommodating to your size.”

Thorin was taking off his shirt now, and Bilbo buried his head under the blanket, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid staring. “I’ll cope,” he felt the blankets lift and a warm body roll in beside him.

“This is nice,” Bilbo hummed, pressing his forehead against Thorin’s shoulder.

“Is it...” Thorin cleared his throat, trying again. “Is it okay if I hold you?” Bilbo smiled sleepily.

“You don’t need to ask, Thorin.” he replied and felt tentative arms sliding around his waist.

 _Well_ , this was nice.

“We should do this more often,” he heard himself mumbling into Thorin’s shirt. He felt more content than he ever had sleeping in his own bed. “Love you,” the words slipped from his mouth before he fell asleep.

He was going to regret _that_ in the morning if he remembered it.

Thorin smiled, burying his nose into the thatch of curls atop Bilbo’s head.

“Love you, too,” he whispered to his sleeping figure.

 

 


End file.
